


齐格飞想有姓名

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 架空设定，转生幼犬逼奸未亡人





	齐格飞想有姓名

莱因哈特紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，不肯发出一点声音。他捏着戴了上百年的挂坠指节泛白，拼命想告诉自己这不是合奸。

但他的身体并不受自己意志的控制，红发的青年压在他身上快速进入，他的穴道颤抖着分泌汁液，对青年的入侵做出回应。

“莱因哈特大人，为什么不敢转过来面对我？是在逃避吗？”

青年这么说着的同时，按住他的后臀，勃发的阴茎直直抵入他炙热的深处。

莱因哈特痉挛地向前爬去，但青年压得太紧太深入，他只能徒劳地伸出手。

“为什么不干脆回头看看我？”

他当然不敢回头看，因为青年和他逝去的爱人长了张一模一样的脸。如果他回过头，他爱人成熟英俊的面容，会被青年热情洋溢的活力代替。

青年按着他的肩膀，用力到他埋进天鹅绒里快要窒息。急促地抽插让他放开了自己的唇，紧贴着柔滑的布料重重喘息。

莱因哈特的下唇已经被自己咬出了血，他尝着嘴里的这股腥甜，闭上眼回忆着爱人与他做爱的场面。  
他并不想享受这场性爱，却不可避免地感受到极端的快感。他嫌恶自己躯体的配合，思念亡夫是他此时唯一的慰藉。

浓密的纤长睫毛在他身下打颤，齐格飞察觉到他的温顺，同样也察觉到他温顺的原因。  
胸腔里腾起的火燃到他的小腹，他扣住莱因哈特的肩膀，将他半提起来。

上半身失去支撑让他松开了挂坠，还没来得及合上双唇就被一记深顶插出一声娇吟。

青年让他被迫挂在雄性的粗厚阴茎上，他慢慢地挺动，莱因哈特深切体会到自己的穴道在做着多么淫荡的回应。

为了不发出声音，他张口咬住了自己白皙柔嫩的手臂。而齐格飞不喜欢他伤害自己，扯着他的手腕让他松开。

他抗拒着不要，挣扎让齐格飞强硬地将他双手禁锢在身后。不能挡住喉咙里溢出的舒爽，莱因哈特只能不断呼唤着亡夫的名字，渴求与欢愉交织的爱意深深刺痛了齐格飞的心。

他生来就叫齐格飞，他生来就不是吉尔菲艾斯。却也是生来，他就一直爱着莱因哈特，从还是婴孩时睁开的第一眼，从那闪耀着金子般的发丝第一次照进他的胸房，从那宝石般的冰蓝色双眼第一次对着他笑。  
而他已有了爱人，这或许是神加在他身上的诅咒。

愤怒与沉痛的情绪驱动他年轻有力的腰部摆动，莱因哈特细嫩的肌肤被他撞得泛红。弹性的双臀冒着细汗，湿热紧致的穴道牢牢吮吸他，就像他曾经和他丈夫做爱那样缠绵。

他的手抚摸到莱因哈特的前端，柔软平坦的胸脯上挺着两粒硬硬的乳珠。这也同样曾属于吉尔菲艾斯，或许在他们热恋的时期，他曾经哺乳过吉尔菲艾斯。哺乳比他大了几百岁的丈夫，哪怕他从未分泌过乳汁，也心甘情愿躺在那个男人身下，求那个男人让自己怀孕。

他所有的柔情与娇媚，全都属于另一个男人。甚至他变回单身，也不曾多看过其他任何人一眼。

直到自己长大，从婴孩变成少年，再变成青年。莱因哈特看他的眼神在变化，那双灵动的美丽双目停在他身上的时间在变长。他开始知道，自己和其他人不一样。  
他能有机会接近自己所爱的人，也全都是拜他情敌所赐。

多么讽刺的诅咒啊。

他用手指极力挑动着莱因哈特的乳尖，兴奋地听着莱因哈特用动听的嗓音发出破碎的沙哑。他会慢慢摧毁那个男人在莱因哈特身心上留下的一切，因为从今往后，会陪伴在莱因哈特身边的人是齐格飞。就像过去只有吉尔菲艾斯能够满足莱因哈特的一切需求，将来也只有齐格飞能够做到这一切。

 

齐格飞与他的爱人如此相像，连拥抱他的温度也是这样真实。他们身体间的契合，也同吉尔菲艾斯契合他那样完美。

蒸腾的热气环绕他全身，隐秘的敏感穴道被激烈地贯穿，深处不断地被灵活的顶端探索。齐格飞有好几次都触碰到了让他情动的点，并故意在上面研磨。

莱因哈特的小腹紧绷着，青年撑开他的大腿，让他无法夹紧从下腹一阵阵溢出的滑腻蜜汁。

沉闷的水声从交合处响起，齐格飞每次都将囊袋一齐狠狠撞上，莱因哈特长长的金发粘上他汗湿的胸膛。

他摸下去圈住莱因哈特勃起的玉茎，包裹着他的室腔陡然缩紧，狂热地吞吐他，令他不禁飞快地摆动手腕，绷紧了下半身迎合莱因哈特地主动索取。

但莱因哈特的体力远不如他充沛，很快他不满足于这样交合的频率，松开了抚慰他的手，按着身下纤细柔韧的腰肢重重地抽插。

莱因哈特趴在柔软的天鹅绒上，感受身后与他亡夫相似的冲击力度，浓烈的情欲在他体内炸开。

齐格飞将身下瘫软了却还呼唤着其他男人名字的莱因哈特转过来，捏住他的下巴粗鲁地探入舌头翻搅。

但他越是彰显自己的存在感，莱因哈特仿佛越是陷入自己的幻想中。

“莱因哈特……”强忍着酸楚，他凑到心上人的耳畔旁低声呼唤，卷曲的红色长发与金色的交织在一起。

“……莱因哈特……”

他一声比一声低沉，一声比一声柔情，他知道自己可以很像吉尔菲艾斯。

温柔地挺动与怜惜地呢喃让莱因哈特产生了幻觉，他的意识早就在青年反复攻击着敏感处时逐渐磨损，迷醉的热汗与身下进出的粗厚硬挺让他搂住了齐格飞的肩膀。

在对方没有任何抗拒的情况下，这终于能够称得上是一个吻。  
那双唇果然是如此柔软，蔷薇色的水润双瓣，还沾染着淡雅的芳香。

莱因哈特主动抬起头和他接吻，他这样乖巧热情，也全是挂坠里那个男人所一手调教的。

“莱因哈特，睁开眼，看看我……”

他蛊惑着，用最像吉尔菲艾斯的语气同莱因哈特说话。他大拇指温柔地抚摸莱因哈特的眉心，直到那双狭长动人的双眸，颤抖着睫毛扫过他手心，睁开来正视他的存在。

那果真是和他爱人一模一样的脸。一样雕塑般的眉眼，一样硬朗俊逸的下颌与双唇，一样红玉溶液染成般的发丝。唯有那双蓝绿色的眼睛，与搭在肩上的卷曲长发，向他反复提醒，这不是吉尔菲艾斯，这只是一个和他长得很像的人。  
而他在和这个男人做爱，感受着和吉尔菲艾斯做爱时同等的愉悦。

但他放不开搂着齐格飞的手，因为齐格飞按着他的腰，带着他主动吞吐那根阴茎。细密的酥麻在他每一寸肌肤上爬，那是甘甜的露泉，也是致命的毒果。

齐格飞含住他的乳头，舔咬着吮吸湿润的乳晕，像吉尔菲艾斯从前会对他做的一样。他蹙着眉，轻哼着给齐格飞回应，臀部也抬起迎合青年的撞击。柔顺的红发顶在他下巴上，他开始分不清身上的到底是谁。

“莱因哈特大人，您接受我了吗？”

齐格飞舔着，莱因哈特雪白的胸口已经被他吸出一枚枚浅红的印记。

这是吉尔菲艾斯绝对不会做的事，因为他们的衣物不足以包庇整片胸膛。这让他有了一丝清醒，他推着胸口的红色脑袋，紧接而来的是齐格飞的横冲直撞。

齐格飞仿佛是要在他体内找到什么，像是在确定什么一样翻搅。  
莱因哈特并非双性，因此他从未生育过。吉尔菲艾斯也知晓这一点，每次都是异常温柔地抱他，极少这样有失分寸。

尽管知道自己不会怀孕，却还是在齐格飞的动作中被惊动了，因为他不知道齐格飞能办到什么。

他捏紧了怀中的挂坠，一手抵着齐格飞像要破开他一样的入侵，湿滑的穴口一阵摩擦的胀痛。

齐格飞故意卡在他深处急促耸动，又顶到另一个角度，再度对他柔软的穴道猛烈攻击。

莱因哈特双腿打颤，被撞得无法组织完整地语言，却还是零碎地呵斥他。  
这无疑更加激怒了青年，齐格飞一把夺过他手中的挂坠，扯下丢了出去。他追逐着细链的手指被齐格飞抓住，十指相扣着压了回来。

恍若再次失去爱人的痛楚和背叛了亡夫的谴责一同绞紧了他的心脏，齐格飞强烈地刺激着他敏感的穴壁，痉挛中他的鼻子一松，视线一片模糊。

莱因哈特的小腹上凉凉的，一股股精液喷洒在上面，绽开得像一朵圣洁绚烂的白花。

齐格飞抚摸着他已经射精过的玉柱，食指揉捏仍在冒出白浊的小孔，忍不住在他耳边开口讽刺。

莱因哈特颤抖着听着，淫秽的词句没有一句假话。他就是这样一边握着对吉尔菲艾斯的贞洁，一边对齐格飞敞开了大腿。在一个男人的身下承欢，却想着另一个男人获得高潮。

他本不是这样的，他所拥有的一切只是爱人与被爱。但吉尔菲艾斯的逝去将他纯粹的灵魂摔碎，齐格飞的出现让他伤口的创面隐隐作痛。

他抽搐着在齐格飞怀里哭泣，这个年轻得年纪不及他漫长生命一个零头的男孩将他抱紧。

齐格飞压在莱因哈特身上动作，小心翼翼地注意着他抽噎的喘息。

莱因哈特仍旧仰着脖子呼唤吉尔菲艾斯，但齐格飞已经不介意了。他知道莱因哈特这是在抒发他残存的一切情感，等他平静下来，吉尔菲艾斯就会消失不见了。

 

他温柔地舔舐莱因哈特脖子上被挂坠勒出的红痕，亲呢地吻去莱因哈特媚红眼角的泪珠。莱因哈特一动不动地望向挂坠被抛出的方向，齐格飞一口咬住他的耳垂。

“我会和您成婚的，莱因哈特大人。代替他，代替那个吉尔菲艾斯，成为您的丈夫。”

莱因哈特像是已经接受了这一切，安静地闭上了双眼。

齐格飞轻柔地抱住他，发酵的情欲平稳下来，莱因哈特仍旧是他心中易碎的瓷娃娃，需要精心呵护。

 

如果他生来就是为了代替另一个人，那么他会好好地代替。像吉尔菲艾斯那样爱他，直到自己的生命也迎来终结。


End file.
